I Kveld Med Ylvis
I Kveld Med Ylvis (Tonight with Ylvis) is a Norwegian TV talk show hosted by hosted by Bård and Vegard Ylvisåker, with Calle Hellevang-Larsen as a their permanent sidekick. Intern Magnus Devold ia also a regular feature on the show, getting an increasingly larger role in subsequent seasons. The format of I Kveld Med Ylvis is similar to American late-night talk shows, mixing guest interviews with pranks, sketches and parody music videos done by Ylvis. The show airs on TVNorge and has consistently been one of the network's top-rated shows. In Season Two Calle was replaced by Swedish stand-up comedian David Batra. Calle was starring in a parody news show on TV2 with his own troupe, the Raske Menn (Fast Men) that year. The first season of I Kveld Med Ylvis was produced by Funkerhauser Productions, a company owned by comedians Harald Eia and Bård Tufte Johansen. In the spring of 2012 Ylvis and their manager Jørgen Thue started the production company Concorde TV, which produced Seasons Two, Three and Four of the show. The first 3 seasons of I Kveld Med Ylvis were taped at Riksscenen in Oslo with a live audience. Starting with season 4 the show is broadcast live from the Folketeatret in Oslo. Ylvis came to global attention at the start of Season Three when they posted a video for a song called The Fox on Youtube as a teaser for the new season. The Fox was a parody of EDM they recorded with Norwegian production team Stargate, and was intended to be a flop that they could joke about on their show. To Ylvis' amazement, The Fox went viral almost immediately and led to them spending much of the season flying around the world for interviews and TV appearances - including a memorable performance on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. Season Five will kick off with a special UNICEF fundraiser broadcast on December 22, 2015 and the regular season begins January 5, 2016. Season One Episode List The I Kveld Med Ylvis Pilot: * Part 1 * Part 2 Highlights: * Ring på Spring * Bård's "daughter" Christine Ylvisåker * Calle Bader * Hvem vaske ikke hendene? (who doesn't wash their hands?) * A little fetus * Singing for people at the hairdresser * Maximum Gardening * Kjempeform goes Big in Taiwan * 4 Stjerners Middag * 4 Stjerners Middag - outtakes * Jaques et Florine - a movie about nothing * Calle vekker Bård * Speaking African English to Madcon * Svensk korrespondent * Jakten på en dansebandhit (the search for a dance band hit) * Vegard is Josh Groban * Calle is Helene Bøksle * Unnskyld, kjære Oslo (Sorry, dear Oslo) * Hendene i isvann (Hands in ice water) * You Raise Me Up * Radio Taxi * Dagens spørsmål * Mr.Saxobeat 2011 Music Videos * Work It * La det på is Katzenjammer Scandal After two members of Norwegian band Katzenjammer were interviewed on episode 4, the Norwegian tabloid VG reported that the women had accidentally flashed their panties and posted a video clip on its website to prove it. Katzenjammer were unconcerned and Ylvis responded on the next show with video footage that had allegedly been edited out of their previous appearance. It featured both women sitting with their legs wide apart and getting spanked while chatting with Ylvis. * VG article: [http://www.vg.no/rampelys/tv/truseglipp-paa-ylvis/a/10039314/ Truseglipp på Ylvis] (2011/09/29) * The "edited footage" from episode 5 (starts at 2:25) Season Two Episode List Highlights: * Season Two Intro - Behind the scenes * Payback * Fun Fact Bonanza * Speaking English * Singing for drunk people * Tid for hobby * Vegard pretends to speak Dutch * Speed dating in Holland (not subtitled) * Vegard i Nederland (not subtitled) * Tenk fort! (think fast!) * Sex tape question and Tobias song * Vegard selling his car * Karpe Diem - crappiest car on the Internet * Bård's pizza tantrum * The Intelevator * Big in Kyrgyszstan * Christmas presents from Magnus Season Three Episode List Highlights: * Season Three Intro: September * Hvem vil ha denne? * Talking about their performance at the iHeartRADIO festival * Lost in IKEA * Bård makes a confession to his mother * Ylvis invade The Farm * Fuck you, Ylvis * Calle and Bård "buddy kiss" * Bård gets a marriage proposal (not subtitled) * Ylvis and Donkeyboy's hot dog machine * Eating expired canned food * Electric car with train horn * Can this be used as waterskis? * Vegard and Magnus make glass decanters * Ylvis jam with Steven van Zandt * Lars Vaular's football quiz for revyartists * Hasse Hope gets punished * [https://youtu.be/o5LRc1PjQK4 Redd Menig Vegard (rescuing Vegard)] * The gene test * Toots in the house * Hyss i Småland * Maria Mena singing Afterski * Swahiliwood * Calle's Air Horn Classics Season Four Episode List Season Four Teasers * Teaser #1 * Teaser #2 * Teaser #3 * Teaser #4 * Teaser #5 * Teaser #6 * Teaser #7 * Teaser #8 * Teaser #9 Highlights * The 24-Hour Livestream * Calle's Minutt * Gullsjansen * Calle and Morten Ramm's slapstick battle * Bård's Dead Dog Dance * Calle as a home stylist Season Five Bakomfilmer: * Bård's Sesong 5 vignette bakomfilm (2015/11) * Bård's Jul vignette bakomfilm (2015/11) Pre-Show Clips: * P3 Morgen interview - "Jeg har aldri sendt nakenbilder til noen?" ("I have never sent naked pictures to anyone") * Fan bus song - Turku Turku * Fan bus song - Danish mountains * VGTV broadcast of the bus tour Episode List Special Youtube Episode List Highlights: * Moro i mørket * Musical interview: Susanne Sundfør * Calle's brother Henning - squirting people with a flower * The Search for Ylvek (Polish lookalikes) * Decibel competition * Calle og Bernhoft Bader * Ylvis imitates Elvis * Dentist waiting room radio * Dancing interview: Stian Blipp * Freddy Dos Santos in a wheelchair * Blir kjent med Vegard (Get to know Vegard) * Race car challenge Part I * Race car challenge Part 2 * Calle's super-wide jacket * Robot sounds at the gym * Ylvis imitates Michael Jackson * Calle's brother Henning - pranking old women and blind man * Pilot or Idiot? * Bli kjent med Bård * Dentist waiting room radio 2 * Interview with Vidar Magnussen * Jobber du her? (do you work here?) * Know Your Pole * Downhill Sofa Challenge * BONUS: Downhill Sofa Challenge behind-the-scenes * The Y Games - set up * Calle interviews old people * Y Games - The Participants * Y Games Taco Challenge * Magnus' fake ski school * Y Games - The Finale * Y Games Award Ceremony * Interview with Jon Almaas * Lueslang (stealing hats) * Guess the Punch Line * The Two Polar Bears * Vegard Airways * Ylvis and Calle sing Cotton Fields Back Home * Dizzy from Trump * Bård and Ine Jansen irritate people with their cellphones * Ingrid Gjeesing Linhave in a wheelchair * Bli kjent med Calle * Hassan and Bassan deliver pizza Other Resources * I Kveld Med Ylvis on Facebook * I Kveld Med Ylvis on TV Norge's website Category:TV